


Bedrooms and Bloodwine

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is an angel, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Kathryn is drunk, Season 7 episode 13: Prophecy, and they were roommates!, bed sharing, fluff and snuggles ensue, rooms are in short supply, so Klingons are on board, y’all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: I’d like to thank my J/C peeps on Tumblr (you know who you are) and the one brain cell we all seemed to share when it came to this episode😁!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Bedrooms and Bloodwine

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank my J/C peeps on Tumblr (you know who you are) and the one brain cell we all seemed to share when it came to this episode😁!

* * *

Chakotay sighed as he tossed restlessly on the narrow cot in the quarters he currently occupied.

_Kathryn’s_ quarters, to be precise.

Certainly not where he had expected to find himself this night.

He had been in charge of crew reassignment, but in all the chaos of the day, he had somehow neglected to reassign himself, and the only crew member that had remained similarly alone was: Kathryn.

He would never have even _considered_ broaching the subject to her, if not for one large and particularly aggressive Klingon family that remained without quarters.

She had agreed of course, putting aside any personal feelings she might have had on the matter in the interest of diplomacy.

She’d never once hinted at the awkwardness of the situation, but simply prepared a bed for him in her living area, and told him she hoped he wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

He had thanked her cordially, professionally, all the while wondering how he was _ever_ going to manage sleep with the knowledge that Kathryn was only in the next room.

The things one suffered in the name of diplomacy...

And so it was here that he found himself staying for an undetermined number of nights.

That is if this awful cot didn’t kill him first, he thought, as he heard a spring creak and pop beneath him.

Glancing at the chronometer beside him, he sighed uneasily.

It was nearly 0300.

He had excused himself from the evening’s party- diplomatic gathering, it was officially called, but the Klingons seemed to have other ideas-just as it was becoming a bit too loud for his taste, and Kathryn had promised to follow, but that was well over an hour ago.

He briefly debated going back into the mess hall, but decided she probably wouldn’t welcome his overprotectiveness.

Besides, there were plenty of security people around if things got too rowdy.

He wasn’t sure when, but he knew he must have fallen asleep, because he was suddenly jolted awake by a soft, warm weight lying on top of him.

A soft, warm, sweet smelling  _person._

He could barely believe his eyes.

“Kathryn?!”

“Mmmph? Ohh, this isn’t my bed”, she cooed.

“Um.. no.”

A giggle was her only response as she made no move to get up.

She was unmistakably drunk.

“Just how much bloodwine did you have?” 

“I was just being-hic-diplomatic”, she slurred as he brought her to a seated position beside him.

“I hate to tell you this Captain, but you’re drunk.”

“Nonsense, I’m-hic-Irish”, she announced, patting his chest.

He was starting to feel a bit giddy himself, though he wasn’t sure if it was from Kathryn’s close proximity or a delayed reaction to his own two glasses of Bloodwine.

Rising to help her to her feet, the room spun around him.

Ok, this was definitely the wine.

He knew there was no other way for either of them except to sleep it off; unfortunately no hypospray yet existed that could counteract the effects of Klingon Bloodwine.

“Come on”, he said gently, fighting his own tipsiness as he guided her toward her bedroom.

He started helping her off with her uniform jacket, trying desperately to control his reaction to her nearness.

Without warning she spun around, locking her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Instinct took over and suddenly he was kissing her back, lost in the sweet warmth of her lips, the feel of her body leaning into his.

She started guiding them towards the wall-hands traveling everywhere, and Chakotay knew it would only be a moment before they reached a point of no return.

A warning sounded dully in his mind.

Oh, he wanted her.

But not this way.

She’d never forgive him-and he’d never forgive himself- if he let their first time be when neither one of them was thinking clearly.

It was almost physically painful to push her away, but he did, holding her gently at arm’s length.

“No Kathryn, not like this.”

“Why not?” She huffed, crossing her arms.

Chakotay nearly laughed in spite of himself.

Kathryn was actually _pouting_.

“Because. Because this isn’t what either of us need right now.”

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“What we need is sleep.”

“Not tired.”

He sighed.

She wasn’t budging.

A long moment of silence passed, when suddenly an idea occurred to him.

A risky one, to be sure, but he knew he had to get her to sleep.

“If I come to bed with you, will you sleep?”

“Oh, if you come to bed with me I can think of much better things to do than sleep”, she purred.

Chakotay nearly groaned.

She certainly wasn’t making this easy.

In the end he scooped her up bodily, removing her boots before tucking her snugly under the covers, ignoring her giggles and grasping arms.

He climbed in behind her, holding her gently to him as he whispered soothingly into her ear.

For all her protests, not a moment passed before she was dead to the world.

It wasn’t long before he drifted off as well, relishing in the warmth of her beside him.

They woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, her head resting on his chest.

He glanced down to find her staring up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

“Good morning.”

Her eyes moved over them, taking in him, the bed, and her own still-dressed state.

“Did we...” she began hesitantly.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

“No.”

“Oh.”

She turned slightly away-though her head remained on his shoulder- and he couldn’t quite tell if she was more relieved or disappointed.

”I don’t remember very much about last night, but I’m sorry-“

“Shh”, he interrupted her. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“Thank you”, she murmured, still looking away, but Chakotay caught a small smile on her lips.

“Are you feeling ok?” He ventured, noting his own emerging headache.

She didn’t answer.

He fully expected her to pull away, get up, but she didn’t.

Surprising him more than she could ever know, she snuggled closer, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Actually... I feel just right”, she whispered.

Their eyes met, and she winked.

She’s really is full of surprises, Chakotay thought happily, as he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
